


Ash Ketchum, a murderer

by PokemonMasterette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Various other characters have minor roles in this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: "Oops, I did it again." Ash said, smirking. The girl's blood was still on his knife.
Kudos: 5





	1. The First of a Few to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Ash is sick and tired of being the main protagonist, so to get everyone off of his back one day, he murders a girl, one of his friends, actually. I won't say who. Because of the shock of this, he goes on a murder spree, with Pikachu his right-hand man, or Pokemon. But what does he do when he gets caught in the act, blood on his hands?  
> *Ash is now 16*

When most people think about Ash Ketchum, they think of the happy go-lucky oblivious to love boy who was recently named the Alola Pokemon League Champion. Ring a bell? Well, what they (and probably you as well) don't know, is that he has a darker side that was ready after many years to come out. And one day, it actually does. Just not exactly in the right way. Actually, not even close. 

Ash was with Misty and Brock, his first ever friends. Except, one TINY prob. Brock had left the room for a minute, and Ash and Misty were doing what they always do best. Argue! "No! I'm right and you're wrong!" Misty said, point a finger at him. "No way! I am!" Ash shouts back. Then, Misty grabs a Poke ball. Ash reached for one, but found a knife instead. He was gonna put it down, but something evil inside of him said, "What better way to show you're right than a little bloodshed?" So, he smirked.

"A-Ash, put that down!" Misty said. Ash threw it at her, and it caught her in the neck while she was in the process of trying to dodge it. He didn't mean for it to, it just did! He looked for Brock. Nowhere in sight. Good and bad. he ran over. "Ash,why?" Misty asked him quietly, and died. Nothing special, she just went limp on the ground. Ash called for Brock, and he came running in. Brock isn't exactly a runner, either. "Ash, what happened?" Brock looked at him. "That's what I'm trying to figure out! I went to look for Pikachu and I came back and saw this!" he lied. 

Why did lying feel so GOOD?! It was like with the Knife. It felt so right. Here he was, two weeks later, still trying to figure it out. Nobody knew it was him who had killed her. Except, Ash felt like he NEEDED to kill someone else. But who? Was there anyone who he had hated? Hmmm.....He smirked and had an idea. He knew JUST who to kill next. The man who had sent two useless grunts after him all the time, stalking him for his Pikachu, his precious Pikachu. "Not now....no way...he'll regret ever telling them to stalk me." Ash smiled wickedly. 

So, he went onto Garchomp and, along with Pikachu, had a one way trip back to his home region. Except, he wasn't there to stay, especially with his cargo had had in his backpack. Inside was a set of freshly-sharpened knives. 


	2. Giovanni: A Man of the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash takes care of Giovanni, well, not exactly. Except, someone's following him, planning to catch him in the act.

Giovanni. That was who Ash's next target would be. It hadn't taken him long to decide it. Why did he feel like he was being watched? Was his conscience getting to him? No way. It couldn't be. Right? He did miss Misty, but still, it wasn't ENTIRELY his fault. He had to stop being so stupid. "Pika Pi. Chu Pikachu." Pikachu reported. "Yeah, I feel it too." Ash told him. Who or what was following him? 

He arrived at Team Rocket HQ. "Into the bag, Pikachu. Don't get cut." Ash told him. "pika!" Pikachu said, saluting Ash. Pikachu wiggled into the bag, ready for action. Ash put Garchomp into a Poke ball as well. he looked around WHAT was watching him? Was he even being watched? was he going crazy? He opened a vent. He would take this way. 

Ash remembered in Unova a time when he had crawled through a vent just like this, except to be the hero, not the villain. And Iris and Cilan were with him. He shook the thought away. Everyone murders a few people in their lifetime, right? Well, except the people who were murdered. He wouldn't doubt Alain had murdered someone. Maybe Lysandre has too, who knows? he heard Giovanni and smirked. "Idiot." Ash murmured. he was in a vent above the man's office. He was talking to Jessie and James. "You finally caught Silvally. That's a good enough achievement, I suppose. I wanted that Pikachu, but I'll take what i can get." Silvally? Who had Ash been with who had Silvally? Gladion. Team Rocket must've started going after him after Ash supposedly disappeared without a trace. Eh whatever. If Ash was strong enough to beat him, he would weak. Stolen from a thief. Ash thought that ironic. He had to get ready, because they were exiting. 

"Pikachu, that one." He still had the one from Misty. He had five knifes. so, four more people. Giovanni, who else? Ash's new favorite color was red, and he was ready to paint the walls with it.

"Go! Ash shouted, and dove down. Whoops! Someone else was in Giovanni's chair! Aka Matori, leader of the Matori Matrix. Ash had pieced her brain, and Pikachu had her heart. Whoops. She wasn't Giovanni. He was lucky, cause he had almost crashed through the vent when he was waiting, however. "Oops, I did it again." Ash said. He smirked, the girl's blood still on his knife. It may not have been Giovanni, but he had gotten his point across to Team Rocket now hadn't he? 


	3. Well, Fancy Killing YOU here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash gets caught, but this story, like many, has a twist to it!

She had HAD it. She had been watching Ash go through and murder so many people now. Well, two, but that was two too many. She knew what SHE had to do. 

Ash had done it, and was now on a face to get out, before anyone could figure out who he was or what he had done. So, he and Pikachu came back the way they had met in, except, they were greeted with a familiar face, not so friendly. 

"May?" Ash asked. "Yeah, it's me, believe it or not." She replied to him. "But-wait-how,why?" May smiled. "You know that you're wanted dead or alive, right?" She was holding something behind her back, something sharp. Also called a sword. "Really? What? why?" Ash asked. "yeah. and Almost EVERYONE is worried about you." May told him. "Almost?" Ash asked. Pikachu popped his head out of the bag to see what was happening. "Yeah. Nearly everyone. Everyone you and I know are worried about you."

A little while later,It was getting late, and they were still behind Team Rocket's HQ. Except, Ash then asked the question that would change everything. "Well, are YOU worried about me?" May pulled out her sword. "Of course not, idiot! I want the reward cash that comes with turning in your lifeless body to the cops!" She jumped up in the air, sword wide, up, out and showing. And, before Ash even had time to react, duck out of the way, or as he does every once in a while, think, he got murdered. By someone that he thought was his friend. No scream. it was silent. And that made it twice as deadly. 

Then, may turned to Pikachu. "Okay fur ball. You comes with me, or you end up like Ash. You're choice." May told him, holding up the sword with Ash's still-wet blood on it. Pikachu wanted to still be alive, and he had a thought of his own "If May was never really a friend, were ANY of them?" It shook it's small head. "Okay." She picked up Ash's backpack and put it on, and the, threw Ash over her shoulder, went down to the cops nearby, and got a million dollars. "Oh yes. this is sweet." She said. 

Now, She and Pikachu were living in the grand life of luxury. Mansion, cars, personal chef, the whole nine yards. All for Murdering the Murderer that was Ash. Who everyone thought, highlight thought, was her friend. "Well Pikachu, tables turn in life. And this one was just in our favor." She said, smirking. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Exactly. I was gonna murder Ash sooner or later! He was just stupid enough to make it even more sweet!" May said wickedly. 


End file.
